Flirting with Strangers
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Sterek fanfiction in which Stiles and Derek meet and build a friendship/romance over the internet (and texting). Everyone is human. AU. Lots of sass and cheesy goodness
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi there :) it's been quite a while since I've posted on here and I know I should work on my unfinished stories, but I figured starting with a story I already had several prewritten parts to was a good way to get back into the swing of things. I had this story posted on another website, but I much prefer this website, so I have decided to move the story over. Chapters will start off rather short, but they will eventually get longer. As I said, it's been a while since I've been writing consistently, so please bear with me. Anyways, I'm sure no one wants to hear me ramble... I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are always welcome and they're a great way to encourage me to post more and not get lazy!

* * *

Derek: hey asl?

Stiles: really that's the best you've got?

Derek: excuse me?

Stiles: you logged onto a chat room and the best conversation starter you could think of was 'hey asl'?

Derek: that's a perfectly legitimate way to start a conversation with a stranger. For all I know you're some 12 year old trolling the Internet using mommy and daddy's wifi

Stiles: oh no, you caught me, I'm totally a 12 year old girl...

Derek: well are you going to answer my question or not?

Stiles: fiiine... 18 m Cali, you?

Derek: any younger and I'd be walking a fine line towards a felony

Stiles: relax, they don't arrest people for being terrible at starting conversations

Derek: ha ha... You should look into being a comedian

Stiles: I hear it's a lucrative career... Now stop changing the subject. I answered, now it's your turn. That's how conversations work, in case you were unfamiliar with the concept...

Derek: 25 m Cali

Stiles: hmm an older man... Kinky ;)

Derek: you make it sound like I'm 40...

Stiles: that would not be sexy

Derek: lmao

Stiles: :) so where in Cali are you from?

Derek: that's a rather personal question to ask a stranger you just met online

Stiles: afraid I'm going to come rape you or something? Show up outside your window at night and watch you sleep perhaps?

Derek: there he goes again, mr comedy slaying us with his witty one-liners

Stiles: *bows*... Well since you won't answer... I'm from Beacon Hills

Derek: are you fucking with me?

Stiles: ?

Derek: that's where I'm from...

Stiles: well I'll be damned, it really is a small world after all


	2. Chapter 2

_'Stiles' has come online_

Derek: hey

Stiles: hiya stranger!

Derek: I've had that god awful song stuck in my head for days thanks to you -.-

Stiles: little ole me? What song?

Derek: it's a small world

Stiles: whoops my bad man. That really is a terrible song

Derek: I'm going to start pulling my own hair out soon. I'm going nuts

Stiles: some might say you're down right squirrelly XD

Derek: back at it with the jokes I see

Stiles: you know it ;)

Derek: is someone paying you to use emojis?

Stiles: What's wrong with them? Sourwolf

Derek: sourwolf?

Stiles: your new nickname. Because you're always cranky

Derek: I am not cranky

Stiles: totally are

Derek: you need to get out more

Stiles: obviously... But then again we met on a chat room, so the same could be said about you sourwolf

Derek: would you knock it off with the sourwolf shit

Stiles: never!

Derek: sometimes I wonder why I still talk to you

Stiles: because I'm da bomb

Derek: oh god

Stiles: ;)

 **AN:** I unfortunately cannot use actual emojis for this, so I had to substitute what I could. I think they're still enough that they would annoy Derek, so all is well with the world. Since this is another short chapter I decided to upload it within a few days of chapter 1. Updates won't always be this quick, but the next few chapters probably will be. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Reviews are definitely appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you everyone who has put this story on their alerts :) here's another quick chapter. Hope you enjoy

 _'Derek' has come online_

Stiles: have you gone hairless yet, sourwolf?

Derek: well hello to you too. What are you talking about?

Stiles: sorry... hello Derek, pleasure to speak with you again... better?

Derek: much. Do note the sarcasm. Also, you didn't answer my question...

Stiles: what quest-... oh. nvm. haha I was referring to our last chat. You said you were going to start pulling your hair out over me

Derek: don't flatter yourself

Stiles: it's not flattery, more stating the facts

Stiles: I'm the bees knees

Stiles: All that and a bag of chips

Stiles: The bomb digity

Derek: please stop

Stiles: aww but I was just getting started. You're no fun

Derek: and yet you're still talking to me

Stiles: meh, there's nothing better to do in this town

Derek: I see you're just full of compliments today

Stiles: do you need me to stroke your ego sourwolf?

Derek: ha. ha.

Stiles: I know, I'm hilarious

Derek: whatever helps you sleep at night

Stiles: NyQuil. NyQuil helps me sleep at night... Just kidding. That would be bad

Derek: I would hate to be inside your head

Stiles: I hear that a lot. Quite frankly, I don't enjoy being inside my head. It's a mess up here

Derek: you should invest in filing cabinets

Stiles: now look who's the comedian

Derek: you must be rubbing off on me. Guess that's my sign to get offline, that and I need to go deal with some things

Stiles: cryptic much?

Derek: it's not important. Just people being idiots, as usual

Stiles: oh, ok. Well have fun with that

Derek: goodbye Stiles

Stiles: catch ya on the flip side sourwolf

 _'Derek' has gone offline_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Derek' has come online_

Stiles: hey, we should text instead of using the chatroom. It would be so much easier

Derek: did you just ask me for my number? Are you hitting on me Stiles?

Stiles: that doesn't sound like me at all ;)

Derek: you're sending mixed signals

Stiles: my signals are always mixed. I thought we already talked about how messed up my head is

Derek: ah yes, I should have known

Stiles: so anyways, can I have your number so we can text?

Derek: I guess you have a point. It would be easier. 555-8931

Stiles: sweet I'll send you a message right now

 _'Stiles' has gone offline_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Since chapter 4 is ridiculously short, I decided to do a double update :) thank you to everyone who has been reading and adding this story to your alerts. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

Stiles/ **Derek**

Hello, it's me

 **Are you quoting an Adele song?**

You know Adele :O well tickle me pink!

 **Why did I agree to text you?**

Because you can't resist me ;)

 **Yeah, that's definitely it**

I'm going to pretend that's not sarcasm

 **You'd be lying to yourself**

Changing the subject here, but I just realized that we've been talking for weeks and I know basically nothing about you... We should change that

 **No one really knows much about me. I like it that way**

Oh come on, don't be such a sourwolf!

 **Fine, what do you want to know?**

 **I'm going to regret this aren't I?**

What do you like to do for fun?

 **Sit alone at home and try to forget that this town is full of idiots**

You clearly know how to have a good time. Just kidding. That sounds awful!

 **That's your opinion. You're entitled to it, even if it's wrong**

Well since you asked... oh wait, you didn't. That's rude sourwolf. Either way, I like watching Netflix, hanging out with my best friend Scott, procrastinating, sneaking out and annoying my dad. I'm a very busy guy. You're lucky I make time for you ;)

 **I feel honoured**

You should. Have you always lived in Beacon Hills? I wonder if we've seen each other before

 **I grew up here, but I moved away for a few years. I just came back a few months ago, actually**

I've always lived here, but I would love to get out of this town someday. Too many memories.

Why'd you leave?

 **The same reason you want to leave. Too many memories**

Well in that case, why'd you come back?

 **I had some loose ends to tie up. I'll probably move again once I get everything sorted out**

And leave this beautiful face of mine?

 **I don't even know what you look like. You could look like Two-face from Batman for all I know. Besides, last time I checked, you can still text people even when you're not in the same town. Crazy world we live in**

Woah did you just make a Batman reference?! Does sourwolf actually like watching movies and not just sitting in a dark room brooding about the world?!

 **I like to break up the monotony with a film every now and then**

Maybe I should start calling you fancywolf

 **If you value your life, I would strongly suggest you don't**

Fair enough. I g2g though, Scott's here with yet another female related crisis. Don't think this is over though... I have way more questions!

 **Bye Stiles**


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles/ **Derek**

Hiya sour-patch-kid

 **Excuse me?**

I was trying out a new nickname. Not a fan? Fine, sourwolf it is

 **You know my name is Derek, right?**

Really? and here I thought your name was Sparkles the Unicorn

 **Ha ha very funny. But seriously, what's with the nicknames?**

They're fun. You should give me one... oh how about stud muffin?

 **You're not seriously asking me to call you that are you? Because there's no way in hell that would happen**

Do you always have to be such a sourwolf? :(

 **Yes**

Can I pleeeeeease have a nickname! I'm begging you

 **Are you sure you're 18? You're starting to sound like a 12 year old girl again**

Last time I checked, I have male parts down there. I have an outie, not an innie thank you very much

And I'll have you know, I'm very mature... sometimes. Quite rarely actually

 **You had to check what you had going on down there?**

Shut up. It's a figure of speech you tool

 **I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did check**

Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know ;)

 **That's probably for the best. Well I have to go, I'll text you later**

Come back with a good nickname for me

 **I make no promises. Bye Stiles**

Later sourwolf


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles/ **Derek**

 **Hey batboy**

:O do I finally get a nickname? I'm batman

 **Batboy**

Same thing...

 **No, you're more like Batman's new sidekick or his overeager kid brother**

I can live with that. As long as I have a nickname I'm happy :) thanks sourwolf

 **Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head. Don't get used to kind gestures from me ;) I'm the bad boy, remember?**

Haha now who's the comedian? :P You're secretly a big softy, I knew it!

 **Shh, don't go telling the world my secrets**

Whoah I just noticed something... you used a winky face :O I thought you were anti-emoji sourwolf

 **Like I said before, you must be rubbing off on me. What a scary thought**

You wound me

 **Do you need a kiss to make it better?**

Why yes, yes I do! Lay one on me ;)

 **I was thinking more along the lines of you getting a pet dog to kiss you when you're feeling lonely**

-.- way to get my hopes up for nothing

 **I can't help myself, it's fun. Maybe someday, if you're lucky, you'll get the real thing ;)**

Are you making a pass at me sourwolf?

 **What if I am?**

Well that depends... are you single and ready to mingle? ;)

 **I've been single for years. I'm not so sure about this mingling business though. I'm a loner, remember?**

Well I meant with me you dork. I'm batboy, you don't need anyone but me ;) Batboy to the rescue!

Na na na na na na na batboy!

 **What have I gotten myself into?**

Me if you play your cards right ;)

 **On that note, I should get going. Business to attend to, idiots to pretend to tolerate**

Are you like FBI or CIA or something? You can tell me! Dude, I'd make a great spy!

 **Lmao what makes you think I'm a secret agent? Besides, if I were, I wouldn't be able to tell you... That's kinda the whole premise of 'secret agent'**

Sourwolf, must you rain on all my parades? Can't there be a little sunshine in the world? We live in Cali for crying out loud!

 **As much as I'd love to stay and debate this with you, I really do need to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow batboy**

I'll be counting down the hours xx. Just kidding, I'm not that pathetic... Not yet anyways ;) catch ya later sourwolf

 **You're insane**

You love it ;)

 **Whatever you say**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** so this chapter is a little odd considering it's summer, but this is one of the pre-written chapters and I do like it and think it has a place in the story, so I decided to keep it. There will be some Christmas references in the story because some of the chapters were originally written during that time, so I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with the story so far and thank you for the reviews/favourites/follows :)

Stiles/ **Derek**

Other than Batman, what movies do you like?

 **What's wrong with Batman?**

Nothing, but I already know you like that movie...

 **I've seen too many movies to list. I enjoy sitting at home and watching a good movie when I find the time**

You must have favourites! Come on, I'm trying to have a conversation here sourwolf

 **007, Avengers, Indiana Jones, Hulk, X-Men, Home Alone...**

Lmao how did you go from action movies to home alone? omg I'm crying that's great hahaha

 **What, it's a good movie. It's action and comedy with just a hint of holiday cheer**

You call forgetting your child and the attempted abduction of said child holiday cheer? You're one strange man

 **There were holiday decorations...**

Yes, because that makes everything better lol

 **It's more christmasy than any of my christmases have been since I was a kid**

That's sad. Like Shakespearean tragedy sad

 **It's not that bad. The holidays are overrated anyways. They're just a way for corporations to make a buck**

Are you always this cynical?

 **Pretty much**

I'll just have to work on changing that ;) I'm determined to make you like holidays one way or another!

 **We'll see about that**


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles/ **Derek**

I need out of this town. I'm so sick of these people. Everyone knows all of my business, always have. There's no privacy here. Everyone feels like they can just put their nose in your business. I hate it

Sorry I'm ranting

 **Don't apologize, I'm always here if you need to rant. I may be a sourwolf, as you're so fond of calling me, but I'm actually a decent human being... deep down**

Thanks, I appreciate that

 **Do you want to talk about it?**

It's not something I talk about much

It's hard for me. This time of year. My mom died when I was a kid. The holidays haven't been the same since. Everyone knows about my mom. I just wish they would stay out of it. It's hard enough

 **Aww Stiles, I'm sorry to hear that. Believe it or not, that's much the same reason why I left this place. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know**

Thanks Derek. It means a lot. Do you mind if I ask who you lost? You don't have to answer. I'd understand

 **I've never really talked about it with anyone, but you told me about your mom, so fair is fair**

 **There was a house fire when I was a teenager. I was at a friend's house. I lost my whole family in that fire. My uncle took me in, but we never got along. When I was old enough, I packed up and left. I never looked back until a few months ago**

Wow I'm so sorry. That's horrible. I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. And here I am rambling about losing one family member...

 **Stiles, your loss isn't any less significant than mine. You lost someone you loved. That's incredibly difficult to go through, especially as a child**

I visit her grave every once in a while. Even after all these years, it brings me comfort. I know it's silly, but I feel like she's really there with me

 **It's not silly. Who knows what happens after we're gone. Don't doubt your beliefs. I'm not religious by any means, but that doesn't mean I think other's beliefs are invalid**

Are you sure you're only in your 20s? You're not secretly 40 years old?

 **I'm most certainly not 40. I'll have you know, my hair is still black and my skin is wrinkle free**

Did I hurt your ego?

 **No, I just wanted to paint a more accurate picture of myself :P**

Fair enough. Back to our previous discussion, where do you recommend I move to? Any nice places far enough away to escape my past, yet close enough to visit my dad every once in a while to make sure he's still alive and not clogging his arteries some more with a Big Mac?

 **I lived in LA for a while. Busy place full of vanity, but there's something about it that drew me in. The hustle and bustle took my mind off of things**

 **If you're looking to experience other cultures, San Jose is a great choice. By far one of my favourites. It's actually where I think I'll be moving when I'm done tying up loose ends here**

San Jose it is :)

 **Should I be worried that you'll become a stalker?**

Nah, I'm harmless ;)

 **Somehow, I don't believe that**

I don't see why not haha... So, are you ever going to tell me about these loose ends of yours?

 **My uncle is creating problems. He's trying to dredge up the past and make our lives difficult. I'll tell you more some other time. It's a long story and it's getting late. I'm falling asleep as we speak**

Me too. I guess it's time to get some shut eye

 **Goodnight, batboy**

Sweet dreams sourwolf ^.^

 **AN:** This chapter is more on the serious side, but I felt it was time they talk about such important aspects of their past. I promise there are plenty more light-hearted chapters in the future


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles/ **Derek**

Cats or dogs?

 **Neither. I don't like hair all over my furniture and clothes**

:O unacceptable! you have to pick one

 **Fine, dogs. Cats are boring and they shit in a box**

There are videos of people training their cats to use the toilet. You should watch them, they're hilarious!

But I agree, dogs are totally better. They match my energy level

 **I don't think that's possible haha**

Hey, just because I have ADHD doesn't mean I'm bouncing off the walls

 **I had no idea you had ADHD, although that does explain your frequent subject changes and abundance of energy**

Yeah, I can go a little off the rails sometimes. Thank god for my dad and Scott. They look out for me when I start going into a downward spiral

 **That must have made school difficult**

Incredibly. I'm actually pretty smart, but I have trouble focusing so that made getting assignments done and paying attention in class pretty difficult. That's part of why I don't know if I'm going to go to college or not. The only thing that kept me sane at school was lacrosse and I was always benched haha

 **College isn't for everyone, but it's definitely something worth thinking about**

 **Do you still play lacrosse?**

I wouldn't call sitting on the bench in high school playing, but I do play with friends sometimes. Sports are a good way to channel all my extra energy, even if I lack hand eye coordination and generally go home covered in bruises

 **I used to play football when I was in high school. I loved it. I played a bit of lacrosse as well, but I always preferred football**

I'm too scrawny for that haha they'd have to carry be out in a body bag

 **That's why they make equipment you dork**

Maybe you can teach me a thing or two one of these days ;)

 **Not afraid you'll break something?**

Oh I totally am, but I'd be willing to give it a shot, so long as you promise not to kill me

And to kiss my injuries to make them better ;)

 **Well I just may take you up on that one day. The football, not the murder**

Who would be able to murder me o.O

Shit g2g dad's hollering about something

 **Why does that not surprise me? Bye Stiles, try to behave yourself haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so sorry for the unplanned hiatus that happened. I have been having issues with this website for months and have tried several times to post and have been unable to. I've sent emails and contacted them through social media and never receive a reply. I do have several chapters pre-written, so as long as I remain able to upload, I will be updating regularly. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and waited patiently for this update. Hopefully this doesn't happen again. I hope this chapter was at least somewhat worth the wait**

Stiles/ **Derek**

Are you busy? Can I call you? It's important

 **You don't have to ask permission to call me about something important Stiles**

Oh well in that case, I'm going to call now

 **"Hello Stiles"**

"Hey, so I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that Spongebob Squarepants makes no sense"

 **"You called me for this? I thought this was important..."**

"It is! My childhood is being ruined by common sense!"

 **"Dare I ask?"**

"I'm going to tell you even if you don't..."

 **"Alright, well in that case, go ahead"**

"So they live underwater, right?"

 **"Yes"**

"How do they grill burgers at the restaurant?"

 **"It's a cartoon..."**

"So, there should still be a certain logic requirement. Not only are they grilling food underwater somehow, but he also lives in a pineapple... why would there be a pineapple under the sea and why would he live in it? Also, why does he wear pants? He's a sponge"

 **"Is this one of those downward spirals you were talking about?"**

"What? Oh, no. This is just me being me. But seriously, this changes my entire childhood as I knew it!"

 **"Stiles, cartoons aren't meant to make sense. Look at The Simpsons, Homer strangles Bart on a regular basis and yet Bart is still alive and in his custody. In reality, you can't go around strangling people who annoy you. And how about Looney Toons. Animals can't communicate with humans, and yet we see the rabbit vs duck season debate"**

"No no no stop! You're ruining more childhood memories! This is tragic!"

 **"You're overreacting. Why don't we talk about something else?"**

"I am not overreacting, but a change of subject is probably a good idea"

 **"How are things with your dad?"**

"They're alright. I get on his nerves a lot and his eating habits make me nervous, so the usual"

 **"Have you talked to him about it?"**

"Yeah, but he doesn't really listen. He's too focused on work to really pay attention to much else. Since mom died, he's devoted himself completely to work"

 **"I'm sorry to hear that"**

"Me too, but what can you do? Life goes on right?"

 **"Exactly"**

"How are things with your uncle?"

 **"Peter is being annoying, as always. He's trying to reopen the case about the fire. I just want to move on with my life and stop living in the past. Turning over every rock isn't going to bring my family back"**

"I'm sorry, Derek. That must suck"

 **"It does, but I'll be gone again soon and he'll just be another piece of my past that I'd rather not deal with. Having him in my life is too much drama"**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: An early update to thank everyone who has come back to this story and the new readers who have joined. Reviews are always appreciated and suggestions for future chapters are welcome**

Stiles/ **Derek**

I'm bored

 **Get a hobby**

Thanks sourwolf, if only I had thought of such a wise suggestion

 **The purpose of my existence is not to entertain you, you know**

Funny, I thought it was

 **Why don't you watch tv or something?**

Nothing on

 **I'm sure you or someone you know has a Netflix account you could use**

Yeah, but I don't know what to watch. Plus, watching tv alone sucks

 **Invite Scott over and have him decide on something to watch?**

Hmm not bad, but I was thinking more along the lines of watching something with you. Don't worry sourwolf, I just meant watching the same thing from the safety of our own homes

 **How is that any different than watching it by yourself?**

I'll have someone to fangirl with

 **Fangirl? Didn't we already have this discussion about your supposed manhood?**

You've never heard of fangirling?

 **Well excuse me for being out of the loop on what the kids are saying these days**

You're not forgiven. You must stay in the loop!

 **I'd really rather not know what teenagers are losing their minds over. It may lead to a brain aneurism and I hear those can kill you**

You're such a sourwolf... So will you watch something with me? Pleeeeease :)

 **What did you have in mind?**

You can pick

 **Like you said, I'm out of the loop on what's popular**

Hmm how about how I met your mother?

 **You've never met my mother, Stiles. She died when I was a kid, remember? Why would you bring that up?**

It's a show! You've never heard of it? Neil Patrick Harris?

 **Who?**

We can't be friends anymore! This is completely unacceptable! NPH is a god!

 **Stiles, relax, I was kidding. I know who he is lol. I'm not that old**

Oh thank god. You scared me there!

 **So what's this show about?**

A guy telling his kids, in great detail, how he met their mother

 **Sounds incredibly boring**

You have to watch it to understand. I promise you'll love it

 **Fine, I'll give it a shot, but if it's as boring as it sounds, I'm turning it off**

Deal!


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles/ **Derek**

 **I haven't been able to get any work done since you had me watch this show yesterday**

It's addicting, right! I'm obsessed with it

 **I watched an entire season! I stayed up late to watch a damn tv show. This is getting out of hand. I'm a grown man with responsibilities**

So want to watch it with me again tonight?

 **Yes**

:) I knew you'd like it

 **I'm growing to really hate it when you're right**

You'll get used to it. I'm right like 99.99% of the time

 **Sure you are**

Glad we can agree on something. Wow two things in one day. That must be some sort of record. Mark the calendar!

 **You're such a dork**

Yep, but we already knew that. And I'm a very sexy dork. I mean, if you're into the whole awkward and lanky thing

 **I am ;)**

Sourwolf, you're going to make me blush ;)

 **Hahaha**

So, what's on the agenda for today? Scaring some small children perhaps?

 **Again with the comedy. No, actually, I have a business meeting. Unfortunately, I actually have to get dressed and leave the house**

Whoah, are you saying you're naked right now? I hope you know CPR because you're taking my breath away

 **Lmao that was the lamest pickup line I have ever heard**

Hey! That was a great pickup line... I have another one... Damn boy, is your name wifi because I'm feeling a connection

 **Oh god that was worse than the first one**

My pickup lines are amazing. You need your eyes checked

 **Yes, I'm sure that's the problem. It has nothing to do with the level of quality of these lines**

Exactly

 **Well on that note, I'm going to go shower and get ready for my meeting. You'll have all day to come up with some new material. I have high expectations**

You will not be disappointed ;)

 **AN: I'm not sure how many more parts I'm going to make to this story. The views have gone down significantly since my unplanned hiatus last year and it's leaving me uninspired to continue the story. There are at least 3-4 more chapters pre-written, but I'm not sure if I will continue beyond that. It mostly depends how these chapters are received. I do apologize to the few of you who have been reading and enjoying this, but it's just been so long since I started this story that I no longer even watch the show and have lost most interest in this fic**


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles/ **Derek**

 **"Hello"**

"Are you ignoring me?"

 **"What?"**

"Did I do something to annoy you? I know I can be a pain sometimes, but like, you can just tell me to shut up or whatever..."

 **"Stiles, you're rambling. What's wrong?"**

"You've been ignoring my texts and I just want to know if I did something wrong. I'm sorry for whatever it is..."

 **"First of all, what texts? And secondly, why are you beating yourself up so much all of a sudden?"**

"Because I know people always get sick of me and they just stop talking to me and I didn't think that you were like that and I know I'm annoying and stuff, but like I really thought we were friends or something and I don't know..."

 **"Stiles, calm down. I'm not upset with you. I haven't been getting any texts from you. My phone has been acting up lately. I'm actually taking it into the store today to get it looked at."**

"So I didn't screw this up? Whatever it is that this is..."

 **"No, Stiles. Nothing is screwed up. Well, other than my phone. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Besides, I'm not going to stop talking to you just because you're being annoying. If there's a problem, we'll talk about it. We're not in high school anymore. I'm a grown man and if I have a problem with you, I will confront you about it."**

"Oh my god that is so good to hear! I was really worried when you weren't responding to any of my messages. And then I sent more and I thought that when you didn't respond to those I had really made a mess of things and yeah, I kinda started to maybe have a panic attack..."

 **"Well I'm glad you called so we could get this sorted out."**

"So you're not annoyed with me?"

 **"Of course not. I mean, I'll probably be slightly irritated when my phone starts going off a thousand times with text messages, but I'll try not to hold that against you."**

"Good. Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I just had to find out what was going on."

 **"You sure you're okay? I can stay and talk if you're still feeling panicked."**

"No, I'm okay now. Thanks though. Text me when you get your phone fixed."

 **"I will. Talk to you later, Stiles. Take care of yourself and don't forget to take your medication."**

"You sound just like my dad and Scott."

 **"That's because we care about you."**

"Excuse me while I go fangirl over what just happened."

 **"I still don't know what that means, but okay. I'll talk to you later, batboy."**

"My nickname sounds even better out loud. Later, sourwolf."


End file.
